


Kinktober Day 2 - Macro/Micro

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Anthropomorphic, Cats, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Fear Play, Grooming, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbating Using Your Boyfriend's Little Body, Mice, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Not Actual Animals, Predator/Prey, Roleplay, Sort Of, Threat of Eating, almost vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Day 2 of Kinktober - Macro/MicroHeed all tags and enjoy!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 2 - Macro/Micro

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a bit to decide if this counted as Macro/Micro or if I should just label it as Size Difference but given that Nori's about 3 inches tall and Jasper's like the size of a Norwegian forest cat (and based off one), Macro/Micro seemed more fitting.  
> They're both generally human in shape, but their noses, ears, and legs take on a more animalistic look. Nori's legs are almost exactly like a mouse, down to the tiny little toes and Jasper has claws, though they behave more like human nails and aren't retractable. They both have tails and fur mostly all over their body, though Nori's chest fur is rather sparse because his type of mouse is likely to develop alopecia and he has. I did surprisingly a lot of mouse and cat research for a story that isn't about the actual animals.

Claws swiped just centimeters from his tail as he scrabbled up the shelves of the pantry. Nori’s heart pounded in his ears as he tried to escape the deadly claws of his pursuer. He knew it had been a terrible idea to try to get food in the middle of the day, but he was getting desperate.

He climbed onto the middle shelf only to be grabbed by the ankle and dragged out. His heart thudded faster as he was dangled haphazardly in the air, caught between a clawed thumb and finger. He would die if Jasper decided to drop him, either his heart would give up entirely or he’d break his neck when he hit the floor. The thought alone nearly made him pass out. He kicked desperately, trying to get Jasper to put him down, but all he succeeded in doing was jerking his leg painfully.

Jasper eyed him hungrily. The thrill of the hunt had blown the cat’s pupils wide and his jaw was slack, drinking in the scent of Nori’s fear. He was going to die. Oh, skies above, he was going to die. The cat opened his mouth wide, showing off his sharp teeth. He held Nori over his mouth like a king about to pull a grape off a vine from his servant’s fingers. So close, Nori could feel the hot breath, still stinking of the cat’s morning treats and making him shiver.

His heart stuttered for a second and he squealed in utter terror. Jasper’s eyes went wide and he lost his grip on Nori’s ankle. The mouse plummeted to the floor and clenched his eyes shut, sure that this was the end. A furry hand shot out and grabbed him before he could hit the ground and squeezed him tight. The thought of actually dying had him lightheaded and close to tears. He was dropped unceremoniously an inch from the floor and pinned there by the same hand that had saved him moments before.

Jasper loomed over, pressed him to the floor enough to keep him still but not hard enough to break anything. He leaned down to sniff at him, then licked his face. His barbed tongue pulled Nori’s face fur in the wrong direction and if he wasn’t pinned down and about to be eaten he’d be fixing it instantly. Jasper’s licking continued. Whether it was to soothe him after nearly falling to his death or part of the game, Nori didn’t know. He did know that the sight of the cat’s mouth so close formed an instinctive pit of anxiety in his stomach.

“Will you squeal for me, little mouse?” Jasper growled out the words gleefully. They were still playing then. He shut his mouth, clenching his teeth. Jasper’s fingers moved so that his claws slid over the sparse fur on Nori’s chest. He couldn’t move without stabbing himself on them.

Jasper took pleasure in watching his chest tremble under his claws. He brought his face close once more to lick over Nori’s body, sweeping over his shoulders, neck, then between his own fingers to reach the mouse’s chest. It made the mouse squirm, though he made no attempt to run. His body was still convinced he would die but that didn’t stop his cock from hardening. He squeezed his legs together to try and hide it, but Jasper could always smell his arousal.

The cat slid one clawed finger up to hold against his throat and bare his belly. Nori couldn’t stop a small keen from escaping him as the delicate skin of his belly was exposed to those frightening teeth. Rough licking ensued, pushing his fur in all the wrong directions. Eventually, Jasper managed to wriggle between his legs and get to his groin.

“All you have to do is squeal, and I’ll let you go,” Jasper purred. “Won’t you give me a scream?” Nori shook his head. His eyes rolled back as his hips were engulfed in Jasper’s mouth. His tongue swept up from the base of Nori’s tail to his dick. The barbs were rough on the delicate area but it had him moaning.

“P-please, I’ll do anything,” he squeezed out past the claw pinning his throat down. Jasper didn’t listen though. He just kept licking, watching him squirm in his mouth. Nori kicked lightly at his face, toes scraping through the thick beard of fur on the cat’s face. It made Jasper chuckle, which rattled his whole body and had him reeling as Jasper’s tongue pressed him up against the roof of his mouth, which vibrated with each syllable.

Nori grabbed at the finger holding him down, unable to keep his hips from jerking in Jasper’s mouth. Jasper took more of him into his mouth, nearly pressing his legs up to his shoulders. His body slotted right between those long fangs and rested on the four smaller but equally sharp teeth. Jasper could bite him clean in half, tear through his belly and sever his spine with a single bite. He nearly thought that was what was going to happen when those jaws closed a bit tighter, holding him in place.

“Jasper, please!” he cried. The inside of his thighs was beginning to hurt from the rough tongue pressing against him. He was so close. Nori felt a barb catch just behind his balls. It sent a jolt through him that had him near-screeching. He shook as he splattered the roof of Jasper’s mouth with cum. His whole body jerked and shuddered, urged along by the rhythmic massage of the cat’s tongue.

When he went limp, Jasper let him slide out of his mouth and picked him up. He was scooped up. At first, he thought Jasper might carry him to the cat bed or his mouse hole, but he was brought down close to the cat’s groin.

He knew he couldn’t put much effort in this time around, so he lay still and let Jasper grip him tight against his cock. He was quickly soaked in precome as Jasper used him to jerk off. He was able to wrap his arms loosely around the dick, which had Jasper nearly yowling in pleasure. His grip tightened, squeezing Nori’s ribs a bit too hard.

The mouse wheezed but held on, reveling in the feeling of the cock rubbing against his burning thighs. He might have been able to come again if Jasper took long enough. Unfortunately, the cat was impatient and the hard jerk of his cock was all Nori needed to know to hold his breath.

Jasper held him tight to the head of his cock, letting cum pour over his tired little body. He would have been knocked over by the force of the jets of cum currently pulsing against him if not for the grip on him. Finally, Jasper pulled him away, letting the last dribbles fall to the kitchen floor. He was cradled gently in Jasper’s hand and carried out of the pantry.

Jasper took to grooming him after sex and today was no exception. He was allowed to lay on the cat’s chest while he was licked clean, considerably more gentle than when he’d been in Jasper’s mouth. He curled up afterward and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> To know when I post new Kinktober works, follow me on Twitter @Nines35711 or on Pillowfort at Nines35711.


End file.
